La canción de Amor
by koukacs
Summary: [AU] En un universo en que ni Taichi ni Yamato tornaron niños elegidos, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou y Takeru son llevados al Mundo Digital para protegerlo. Las distintas visiones de mundo de los cinco chicos se confrontan y ellos tienen mucho que aprender acerca de si y de los otros.


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Con la ayuda de mi querida beta SkuAg, les presento "The song of Love" en español. Ese mes, el fic original en inglés completa 2 años, ya teniendo 32 capítulos publicados. A depender de cómo es recibida esta versión de la historia, continuaré la traducción, aunque despacio. Por favor, dejen reviews. :)**

 **Capítulo 1: Silencio en el bosque**

Devimon estaba dentro de la Montaña Infinito, en una cueva con poca iluminación, haciendo los últimos ajustes a sus engranajes negros. Ya los había colocado en muchos puntos de la isla File y estaba a punto de ponerlos a trabajar. Sintió una presencia familiar detrás de sí y se levantó, sin volverse para mirar a la intrusa.

—Madre te espera —dijo una voz femenina.

—¿No vas a saludarme de manera adecuada, LadyDevimon?

—No saludo a tipos como tú —le dijo, de modo rudo.

Devimon deseó poder romperle el cuello pero sabía que ella era más fuerte que él.

—¿Qué quiere Madre? Mejor que no sea algo acerca de ayudar a aquellos cuatro a luchar contra las bestias.

—Como si Piedmon y los otros tres te necesitaran para cualquier cosa —dijo LadyDevimon, echándose a reír—. Dudo mucho que incluso Vamdemon te quiera. Quizá Etemon necesite de un nuevo ayudante, todavía.

Devimon finalmente se volvió para mirar a la otra. La digimon no reaccionó ante su repentino movimiento. Él podía decir que ella no se lo tomaba en serio. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, dejó que la oscuridad lo rodeara y lo llevara a donde necesitaba ir.

Tan pronto como llegó allí, una música fuerte invadió sus oídos:

 _Quando sono solo_

 _Sogno all'orizzonte_

 _E mancan le parole_

 _Si lo so che non c'è luce_

 _In una stanza quando manca il sole_

 _Se non ci sei tu con me, con me_

Estaba frente a una enorme puerta roja en un pasillo mal iluminado. Él la golpeó una vez, alejando su mano antes de que se quemara. La música que venía del otro lado terminó y los gritos de las almas atormentadas se oyeron una vez más.

—Bocelli —la voz femenina habló del otro lado de la puerta—. Siempre me ha gustado mucho esa canción… me hacer acordar a tiempos felices. _Con te partirò_.

—Con el debido respeto, Madre, si me llamaste para hablar de música…

—Siempre tan serio, chico. Igual que tus hermanos mayores.

Devimon frunció el ceño. Le disgustaba profundamente cuando ella se refería a aquellos digimons como sus hermanos.

—Te he llamado aquí, Devimon, para informarte que nuevos niños elegidos han llegado —su voz bajó de repente.

—¿Nuevos niños? —preguntó el otro, perturbado.

—Sí —ella confirmó—. Dos chicas y tres chicos.

—Si están en la Isla File, ya hay muchos peligros que…

—¿No has terminado tus cosas, hijo mío? —indagó ella. Su tono se hizo más frío.

—S-sí, quiero decir, yo estaba haciendo los ajustes finales —Devimon se puso nervioso.

—Confío completamente en tu trabajo duro —dijo, con una voz orgullosa—. Estás más que listo. ¡Ve y asústalos!

—Haré mucho más que eso, Madre —prometió Devimon, sonriendo.

* * *

Lejos de allí, Sora abrió sus ojos y vio un cielo muy azul sobre ella. Se sentó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en medio de un bosque y que había una flor grande a su lado. Parpadeando confundida, trató de entender lo que había sucedido.

«Yo estaba en el campamento de verano y empezó a nevar... y luego apareció una aurora y una ola gigante...»

—¡Sora! —una voz infantil y risueña la llamó. Era alguien que estaba cerca, pero la chica no podía ver a quien pertenencia la voz.

—¡Sora, mírame! —volvió a decir la voz. La chica sintió algo saltar en su regazo. Cuando miró hacia abajo, encontró a la extraña flor que había estado a su lado. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que la flor tenía un rostro sonriente.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por finalmente conocerte, Sora! ¡Te he estado esperando por toda mi vida! —exclamó la flor, saltando alegremente. La chica, sin embargo, estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

—Una flor me está hablando… —murmuró—... es una pesadilla...

La pequeña criatura frunció el ceño después de oír eso. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—¿Crees que soy una pesadilla, Sora? —la flor empezó a llorar—. ¿No te alegras de conocerme?

—¡No! ¡No llores! —la humana intentó calmar a la otra—. Lo siento, no quería herir tus sentimientos. Solo estoy confundida y pensé que estaba soñando.

—Oh, está bien, entonces —la pequeña dejó de llorar, lo que llevó Sora a pensar que estaba frente a alguien que perdonaba fácil—. ¿Por qué estás confundida, Sora?

—Bueno, no sé dónde estoy, cómo llegué aquí o quién eres... o lo que eres... —la chica examinó el cuerpo de la otra y no pudo entender lo que era. Parecía una cabeza rosada con pequeños tentáculos, floreciendo.

—Soy Pyokomon, soy una digimon. Esta es la Isla File y tú y los demás cayeron del cielo, Sora —explicó la criatura con una gran sonrisa. Desafortunadamente, esa explicación no ayudó a la niña a entender la situación.

—¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

—Hemos sabido vuestros nombres desde que nacimos. Nosotros cinco los hemos estado esperando desde siempre.

—¿Quieres decir que hay otras cuatro personas además de mí aquí? —preguntó Sora, con alivio. Era bueno saber que no estaba sola. Un ruido vino de su izquierda y se levantó. Detrás de un árbol, un chico que conocía se le apareció a la vista.

—¡Sora-san! —exclamó—. Estoy contento, pensé que estaba solo aquí.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Koushiro-han —un digimon rosado pequeño, con una cara grande y dos pequeños brazos, no más alto que Pyokomon, apareció al lado del muchacho con el pelo rojo—. Estoy aquí contigo.

—Koushiro-kun, ¡tienes un digimon también! —casi gritó Sora.

—Sí, eso es lo que Motimon-san dijo que era.

Sora pensó que era divertido y fuera de lugar para Koushiro referirse al digimon como "san". Por otro lado, ella sabía que el chico era muy educado con todo el mundo en su club de fútbol, por lo que no debería sorprenderla.

—Koushiro-han, no uses honoríficos conmigo. ¡Es raro! —se quejó Motimon, molesto.

—P-pero estás usando "han" conmigo —dijo el muchacho.

—¡Es diferente! Es genial cuando yo te digo "han", pero los honoríficos no van bien con los nombres de digimons.

—Realmente suena raro llamar a un digimon usando "san", ¿no crees? —preguntó Pyokomon a Sora, pero la niña no quería responder. Ella lo encontraba raro, pero no quería que su kouhai se sintiera inadecuado.

—Lo siento si es molesto —se disculpó Koushiro, mirando hacia abajo—. Intentaré dejar de hacerlo.

—Koushiro-kuuun! —una voz femenina lo llamó. Una niña de vestido con un gran sombrero rosa corrió hacia donde estaban los otros. La seguía una pequeña criatura verde con hojas en la cabeza—. Tu nombre es Izumi Koushiro-kun, ¿verdad? ¡Estamos en la misma clase! ¡Soy Tachikawa Mimi!

—¿Estáis en la misma clase pero no estabas segura del nombre de Koushiro-kun? —preguntó Sora, levantando una ceja.

—¡No es mi culpa! —Mimi adoptó un tono defensivo—. Él no es muy sociable... —se sonrojó mirando a Sora— …lo siento, no creo que nos hayan presentado.

—Soy Takenouchi Sora, una estudiante del quinto grado —se presentó—. Koushiro-kun es mi kouhai en el club de fútbol. Si eres su compañera de clase, entonces eres una estudiante del cuarto grado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo soy. ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sora-san! —saludó Mimi, que le dirigió a Sora una cálida y brillante sonrisa. La estudiante del quinto grado pensó que la muchacha más joven era probablemente amable pero hablaba a veces sin pensar. Mimi bajó su cuerpo y recogió al pequeño ser verde.

—Esta es Tanemon, ella dijo que me protegería y cuidaría de mí —presentó la niña. En seguida, la sonrisa de Mimi se desvaneció mientras sus ojos acumulaban lágrimas—. ¡Pero ella no sabe cómo llevarme de vuelta a la Tierra!

—¿Crees que estamos en un planeta diferente? —cuestionó Sora, dejando escapar una risa de sus labios.

—¿Qué te parece gracioso? —preguntó Mimi en un tono serio. Sora notó que la muchacha más joven parecía ofendida.

—Lo siento, es solo que... bueno... ¿de verdad crees que fuimos secuestrados por alienígenas o algo así? —indagó Sora. Ella quería disculparse pero falló en demostrar pesar por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—¡Bueno, podría ser! —Mimi levantó ligeramente la voz—. Estamos en un mundo diferente con plantas hablantes diciendo que nos han estado esperando, después de todo.

—Mimi, ya dije que somos digimons —dijo Tanemon.

—Y no me parezco a una planta, Mimi-han —observó Motimon.

—Lo siento si he herido vuestros sentimientos —se disculpó Mimí con ambos digimons.

—Creo que es una teoría válida —comentó Koushiro—. Estamos rodeados de formas de vida de que nunca habíamos oído hablar y la vegetación no se asemeja a nada que tenemos en Japón. Sin mencionar que nunca había escuchado acerca de una isla llamada "File" antes.

Sora empezó a enfadarse por aquella insistencia en la absurda teoría alienígena. Deseó que las otras dos personas en aquel lugar fueran mayores que aquellos dos.

De repente, una pequeña criatura blanca con cuatro patas y orejas largas se precipitó en su dirección, seguida por un niño de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

—Tokomon, ¡no huyas! —el niño regañó al digimon, recogiéndolo y abrazándolo contra su pecho. Cuando el chico pequeño se dio cuenta de que había encontrado a otras personas, se sonrojó de felicidad—. ¡Estaban allá con mi hermano y conmigo, cuando las luces aparecieron en el cielo! ¿Mi hermano mayor está aquí?

—No recuerdo haberte visto en nuestra escuela —comentó Mimi.

—Eso es porque no vivo en Odaiba —explicó el niño—. Vivo en Kawada con mi mamá. Mi hermano y mi papá viven en Odaiba. Fui invitado al campamento de verano para poder pasar tiempo con Onii-chan.

—¿Entonces tus padres son divorciados? —preguntó Koushiro. Sora le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación para hacerlo saber que no había sido delicado. El pelirrojo se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo.

—Ellos... lo son… —murmuró Takeru, con una mirada triste en su rostro—. Oh, me olvidé de presentarme, soy Takaishi Takeru, estudiante del segundo grado. ¡Es un placer conocerlos!

—Es un placer conocerte también, Takeru-kun —Sora lo cumplimentó, mostrando una sonrisa amistosa—. Soy Takenouchi Sora, una estudiante del quinto grado. Eses son Izumi Koushiro-kun y Tachikawa Mimi-chan, estudiantes del cuarto grado.

—Soy Pyokomon.

—Soy Motimon, es un placer conocerlos.

—Pueden llamarme Tanemon.

—Soy Tokomon, el compañero de Takeru —el digimon blanco con largas orejas saludó a los demás—. ¿Pukamon y su compañero no están aquí todavía?

—Así es, hay otra persona que fue traída a este lugar —dijo Sora, recordando su conversación con Pyokomon.

—Tal vez sea Taichi-san, fue él quien nos llamó para ver la aurora —sugirió Koushiro.

—¡Tiene que ser Onii-chan! —dijo Takeru, con esperanza. Sora se sintió mal por el niñito. Aunque también quería, al igual que Koushiro, que la quinta persona fuera su amigo de la infancia, creyó que Takeru se sentiría más seguro si estuviese con alguien que él conociese y en quien confiase, como su hermano mayor.

Cuando un grito desesperado fue escuchado viniendo en su dirección, todas sus expectativas fueron destrozadas.

—¿¡JYOU-SEMPAI!? —dijo Sora, algo decepcionada, cuando el chico de pelo azul del sexto grado corrió hasta ella y los demás, de modo histérico.

—¡ES UN FANTASMA! ¡QUIERE CAZARME! —gritó Jyou. Una criatura marrón que parecía tener nadaderas estaba flotando cerca de él.

—¿Jyou-san? —preguntó Koushiro—. ¡Oh, me acuerdo ahora! Él era nuestro líder de grupo en el campamiento. Así que también has venido…

—Tú ya lo conocías de antes, ¿sí? —preguntó Mimi, sin obtener respuesta.

Jyou miró alrededor, temblando ante la visión de las otras criaturas.

—¿Son demonios? —preguntó Jyou, asustado—. ¿Me están castigando por venir al campamento en lugar de quedarme en casa y dedicarme a mis estudios?

—No, son alienígenas —discordó Mimi.

—Ya basta con la teoría alienígena, por favor —dijo Sora con un suspiro.

—¿Te gusta más la teoría demoníaca, Sora-san? —bromeó Mimi.

De repente, el suelo fue violentamente sacudido y los niños cayeron de rodillas.

—¡Ahora hay un terremoto! —gritó Jyou, aún más estresado.

Koushiro señaló algo por encima de ellos.

—¡Miren esas cosas que vienen de la montaña!

«¿La montaña? ¿Hay una montaña aquí?» Sora se preguntó, mirando hacia la dirección que el muchacho de pelo rojo había indicado. Había una montaña enorme y solitaria que probablemente podría ser vista en toda la isla. Su pico estaba liberando cosas negras que rápidamente cubrieron el cielo. Uno de los objetos cayó cerca de donde estaban. Era un gran engranaje negro.

—¿Por qué hay engranajes saliendo de la montaña? —preguntó Takeru, visiblemente asustado.

—No sé, pero deberíamos encontrar refugio. ¡Si somos golpeados por una de esas cosas, moriremos! —Jyou tenía urgencia en su voz.

—¡Todo el mundo, síganme! —gritó Motimon. Él llevó a los niños y sus compañeros a un árbol y lo atravesó.

—¿Es un holograma o es sólo intangible en ciertos puntos? —preguntó Koushiro.

—¡PREOCUPATE POR ELLO MÁS TARDE Y ENTRA EN EL ÁRBOL! —ordenó Jyou, empujándolo dentro y entrando en seguida. Pronto, todos estaban en el árbol. El sonido de grandes objetos metálicos que golpeaban el suelo con toda su fuerza era inquietante. Takeru empezó a llorar de miedo, lo que hizo que Sora lo abrazase.

—Estamos seguros aquí, Takeru-kun, no te preocupes —intentó calmarlo.

La chica miró a su alrededor y notó que todos parecían tener miedo. Sintió que debería consolarlos también.

—Esto va a pasar pronto, ¡no hay necesidad de preocuparse!

—Es una lluvia de engranajes, esto no es normal —murmuró Jyou para sí mismo.

—Quiero despertar, quiero que esto termine —sollozó Mimi.

Koushiro se quedó mirando la pared del árbol sin decir cosa alguna. Sora notó que él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido.

—Chicos, vamos a estar bien, este árbol nos está protegiendo —Sora intentó animarlos. «Tal vez si yo pudiera hacer que piensen en otra cosa…», pensó—. Uhm, Jyou-sempai, ¿cuál es tu materia favorita en la escuela?

Jyou primero miró a Sora como si pensara que la chica estaba loca, pero luego pareció entender lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer. Respiró hondo y forzó una sonrisa antes de contestar:

—Me gusta estudiar todo. No hay nada más agradable que hacer la tarea de la escuela.

Los otros niños miraron a Jyou sin parecer creerle.

—No hay adultos aquí. Puedes contestar honestamente —dijo Mimi.

—¡Siempre soy honesto, Mimi-kun! —Jyou sonó ofendido—. ¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta estudiar?

—La mayoría de la gente no piensa que sea una actividad muy agradable —respondió Mimi—. Quiero decir, cuando uno piensa en diversión, tiene que ser algo como salir con los amigos, ir de compras o ver programas antiguos con su papá.

—Ugh, no puedo creer —criticó Jyou, mirándola de modo severo—. Honestamente, deberías ser más responsable, Mimi-kun.

Mimi rodó sus ojos y bufó al contestar:

— ¡Soy una buena estudiante! ¡Tengo excelentes calificaciones!

— ¿Pero eres la mejor de tu clase? Eso es algo que debes esforzarte para ser si tienes la intención de ir a una buena escuela secundaria y luego una buena universidad —dijo Jyou.

—¡Koushiro-kun está en mi clase! ¿Cómo se supone que alguien sería mejor que él? —Mimi actuaba como si estuviera comentando lo obvio.

—Eso no es una excusa, ¡apuesto que Koushiro-kun trabaja muy duro para ser el mejor de la clase! —afirmó Jyou, que se volvió hacia Koushiro—. ¿Cuántas horas por día estudias?

Al pelirrojo no le parecía gustar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Uhm... ¿quieres decir cuántas horas estudio las materias escolares? —preguntó Koushiro, con cautela.

—Sí, ¿cuántas horas? —insistió Jyou.

Koushiro tenía una expresión nerviosa y Sora se preguntó si él huiría de allí si no hubiera una lluvia mortífera fuera.

—Reviso los temas la noche anterior a las pruebas... —respondió con una voz casi inaudible.

La cara de Jyou se puso muy pálida y no dijo nada.

—Jyou, ¿estás bien? —Pukamon intentó hacer con que su compañero reaccionara.

—Jyou-sempai, ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó Sora, preocupada.

—Ya no escucho nada afuera... —dijo Koushiro, mirando hacia otro lado—. Quizá debería echar un vistazo...

—¿No estudias? —Jyou finalmente encontró las palabras que buscaba.

—Aprendo rápido... no siento la necesidad de revisar las cosas muchas veces… —murmuró Koushiro.

— ¿¡No estudias?! ¡P-pero siempre estás en la computadora! —protestó Jyou.

—Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas, así que paso más tiempo investigándolas que revisando lo que ya sé...

— ¡¿TÚ ERES EL MEJOR DE TU CLASE Y NO ESTUDIAS?! —gritó Jyou, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad—. ¡Las buenas calificaciones deben ser el resultado del trabajo duro! ¿Estás diciendo que las consigues sin esfuerzo? ¿Puedes hacer nada todo el día y estudiar justo en el último minuto y aún consigues resultados mejores que los estudiantes dedicados?

—Lo siento —susurró Koushiro, frunciendo el ceño y retrocediendo un paso.

—¡No te disculpes, Koushiro-kun! —ordenó Mimi, que estaba ahora más enojada que antes—. ¡No hiciste nada malo! ¡Jyou-san no puede decirnos qué hacer con nuestro tiempo!

—Jyou-sempai, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? —Sora regañó al muchacho mayor.

—¿Crees que esto es justo? —Jyou no estaba dispuesto a retroceder—. ¡Esto es tan injusto! ¡Él debería avergonzarse!

—Voy a ver cómo está afuera —Koushiro murmuró, pasando por la pared del árbol junto con Motimon. Mimi y Tanemon lo siguieron inmediatamente. Sora soltó a Takeru y se dirigió a Jyou, furiosa.

—En serio, Jyou-sempai, ¿realmente tenías que hacer eso?

—¡Estaba expresando mi opinión!

—Tú y yo somos los más viejos en este grupo, ¡deberíamos cuidar a los otros niños, no intimidarlos!

—¡Estaba tratando de ayudarlos! ¡Estaba dando consejos válidos para que puedan un día ser adultos responsables!

El comportamiento de Jyou hizo a Sora recordar a una adulta que tenía en su vida y eso la disgustó inmensamente. Takeru, que había estado callado todo el tiempo, decidió hablar:

—¿No deberíamos ir detrás de Mimi-san y Koushiro-san?

—No puedo oír nada afuera, probablemente sea seguro ir —dijo Sora, tomando la mano de Takeru suavemente y saliendo con él. Takeru sostenía a Tokomon con un brazo, al igual que Sora hacía con Pyokomon.

Sólo con Pukamon, Jyou comenzó a sentir el peso de sus propias palabras.

—¿Por qué dije esas cosas? ¡Este no era el momento para hacer eso!

—Si te disculpas, estará todo bien —Pukamon intentó alegrar al muchacho.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Jyou y Pukamon dejaron el árbol y encontraron un lugar desolado. Había muchos árboles y engranajes negros en el suelo. A unos pasos de distancia, los otros niños se acercaban a un gigante escarabajo de ciervo rojo tirado en la hierba. Muchos engranajes estaban pegados en su espalda y el insecto hizo un ruido agonizante.

—Debíamos hacer algo para ayudarlo, ¡está sufriendo! —Mimi sonó como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Es un Kuwagamon, Mimi-han. Todos saben que es un digimon violento, no debemos acercarnos a él —alertó Motimon.

—Siente dolor... —dijo Takeru, trastornado—. ¿No podemos hacer algo, Sora-san?

—No creo que podamos sanar sus heridas, Takeru-kun —contestó Sora. Ella deseaba poder consolar al pequeño y a Mimi de alguna manera.

Jyou se acercó al enorme digimon y trató de mirar su espalda. Estaba muy herido. Él creía que, en la situación actual, lo correcto sería dar una muerte misericordiosa al Kuwagamon. Pero el muchacho sabía que si él sugería tal cosa, el grupo lo aislaría aún más. Necesitaba ganar la confianza de los otros. Y también necesitaba poner un fin a la miseria del digimon.

—Hay algo que podríamos intentar —dijo Jyou, mirando al insecto mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en sonar convincente—. Si quitamos los engranajes y cauterizamos las heridas con fuego, el Kuwagamon podría tener una oportunidad.

—¿Quieres quemarlo? —preguntó Mimi, horrorizada.

—Podría funcionar —murmuró Koushiro. Su voz sonó mórbida.

Sora no estaba segura de esa idea. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para discutirlo. El escarabajo de ciervo se levantó del suelo y amenazó a los niños con sus tijeras gigantes.

—¡Va a atacar! ¡Regresen al árbol! —gritó Pyokomon. Todos los digimons saltaron al frente y atacaron a Kuwagamon con burbujas. El insecto avanzó y casi destrozó a Tanemon y Motimon con una de sus patas.

—¿Por qué nos está atacando? ¡Queremos ayudarlo! —preguntó Mimi, confundida.

—Es como un animal herido, Mimi-chan. Probablemente está aterrorizado —explicó Sora.

—Para mí parece enojado —comentó Jyou.

—Kuwagamon respira con dificultad. Pronto se derrumbará —observó Koushiro.

—¡Tokomon! —Takeru llamó a su compañero—. ¡Vuelve aquí, es peligroso!

—¡Podemos huir fácilmente! ¡No hay necesidad de luchar! —dijo Sora.

—Pero, Sora-san... —Mimi empezó a protestar.

—Lo siento, Mimi-chan. ¡Tenemos que poner nuestra seguridad primero ahora! —Sora se disculpó. Sin embargo, sabía que lo más importante era proteger a todos. —¡Pyokomon! ¡tú y los demás tienen que venir con nosotros!

—¡Tenemos que protegerlos, Sora! —afirmó Pyokomon.

—¡No hay necesidad de eso! —la niña mayor estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Podemos huir!

—No es sólo los cuerpos que tenemos que proteger —dijo Motimon.

—Hay algo más, algo que ya te has dado cuenta, Mimi —le dijo Tanemon a su compañera.

—Kuwagamon es un digimon violento y, sin embargo, cuando lo han visto con dolor, quisieron ayudarlo. Lo haremos, Takeru —prometió Tokomon.

—Pukamon, no... —suplicó Jyou. Su digimon le sonrió con confianza.

—No te preocupes, Jyou, ¡lo lograremos! —aseguró Pukamon.

Los cinco pequeños digimons se pararon frente a Kuwagamon, que intentó atraparlos en sus tijeras.

—Kuwagamon puede estar lento y débil, ¡pero aún es más fuerte que a todos ustedes! —apuntó Koushiro con desesperación.

Los digimons no le prestaron atención y saltaron en la dirección de Kuwagamon cuando él estaba listo para atacar.

—¡TANEMON! —Mimi la llamó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡TOKOMON! —sollozó Takeru.

—¡MOTIMON, DETENTE! —gritó Koushiro.

—¡PUKAMON, NO! ―suplicó Jyou.

Ver a la digimon flor acercarse a las tijeras del escarabajo de ciervo hizo que el corazón de Sora doliera. Sin pensarlo, la niña dio un paso adelante y gritó:

—¡PYOKOMOOOOON!

Una luz blanca envolvió a los digimons y ellos cambiaron sus formas.

Pyokomon ahora parecía un pájaro rosado.

Motimon parecía una mariquita.

Pukamon recordaba a un selo.

Tanemon se había convertido en una planta grande con una flor en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Tokomon estaba ahora volando, usando sus orejas como alas. Su cuerpo era un poco mayor que antes, cubierto de cabello anaranjado y blanco.

Sus ataques combinados fueron rápidos. Los que solían ser Pyokomon, Motimon y Tokomon volaron por encima de Kuwagamon y atacaron los engranajes negros con fuego espiral, electricidad y burbujas de aire. La que era Tanemon inmovilizó a Kuwagamon con la hiedra que salía de sus manos. Y aquel que era Pukamon hizo a Kuwagamon perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Tan pronto como eso sucedió, partículas se rompieron del cuerpo del gran insecto.

—No pudimos salvarlo —se lamentó el pájaro rosado.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó la planta digimon.

Cuatro de los niños permanecieron en sus lugares en silencio. Mimi caminó hacia el moribundo Kuwagamon y puso sus manos en una de las tijeras.

—Sentimos que no pudimos salvarte, pero ahora no sentirás dolor o miedo… no te dejaré solo.

Kuwagamon se convirtió completamente en partículas que fueron arrastradas por el viento.

Mimi no detuvo las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Jyou se cubrió la boca con una mano y miró al suelo.

Takeru fue a donde estaba el digimon naranja volador y lo abrazó.

Koushiro observó el punto donde Kuwagamon había estado. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y sus manos temblaban.

Sora cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Pensó en lo que podía hacer, pero ninguna idea vino a su ayuda. Deseaba encontrar las palabras que harían que los demás se sintieran mejor, pero esas palabras seguían perdidas. Fue Pyokomon, ahora un pájaro, quien rompió el silencio:

—Hay un pueblo de Pyokomons no muy lejos. Podrían darnos comida y refugio.

—Entonces vamos allá —decidió Sora.

Los cinco niños y los cinco digimons caminaron con desolación.

Habían comenzado una aventura que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.


End file.
